


Bar Talk

by Ghostery



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, hints at sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostery/pseuds/Ghostery
Summary: Tilly leaves the Orion barFictober prompt 15. “not interested, thank you”Drabble.
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Bar Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with the tags. I tried.

“I’m really not interested, thank you,” Tilly told the Orion for what seemed like the 47 th time. “I’m really busy, can’t spare any time to be anyone’s paid traveling companion.”

“Who said anything about payment?” the Orion said.

“Oh, uh—“

“Tilly? Michael sent me to get you,” Ash said, appearing out of no where.

“Oh, thank god.” Tilly said, pulling away from the Orion and following Ash back to the street, ”Did you hear what he wanted from me?”

“No, but I can imagine.” 

“Please don’t, ugh. Traveling companion. I mean, everyone knows that’s not what it sounds like. Ew.”


End file.
